


Christmas Stocking

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku pressed his nose to the store window. There were chocolates and candies and cakes all along the shelves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for farferello.

Goku pressed his nose to the store window. There were chocolates and candies and cakes all along the shelves. They looked amazing. They smelled _better_ than amazing.

"Sanzo –" Goku began.

"No," said Sanzo, and took a drag of his cigarette.

"But it's _Christmas Eve_ , Sanzo," Goku whined. "You're supposed to be cheerful!"

Sanzo looked pointedly down at the sutra draped over his shoulders. "You were saying?"

"Oh, come on, Sanzo. Even you say you're not a Buddhist!"

"You're a moron," said Sanzo, and walked away. "Get moving, monkey, we have to be back at Chang'an by sunset."

Goku stamped his feet and jumped up and down and waved his arms for a few seconds. How else was he supposed to be angry? Sanzo never listened to Goku when he talked, and Sanzo didn't care when Goku whined. And Goku could _never_ hit Sanzo.

"Stupid priest!" Goku shouted at Sanzo's back. "Stupid big meanie bald priest!"

"I heard that," Sanzo called over his shoulder. There was a scowl on his face, but Goku wasn't scared of Sanzo.

"Good! I wasn't being quiet!"

"You never are," Sanzo groaned, and kept walking away. Goku bent and picked up a stone and threw it at Sanzo, but he made sure to aim a few inches to the right. Stones could _hurt_ Sanzo.

Sanzo ignored him all the way back to Chang'an.

-

Goku woke up on Christmas Day and found a stocking nailed to the wall by his head. He sat and up and yelled, "Sanzo! Sanzo, look what I've got!"

Sanzo didn't come. That was okay; Goku ripped the stocking from the wall and ran out of his bedroom and down the hall. He burst into Sanzo's room. Sanzo was still sleeping, but he woke up when Goku jumped onto his bed.

"Look what I've got!" Goku said. "Presents!"

"It's five in the morning," Sanzo growled.

"Is it?" Goku frowned, and then smiled. "I'm going to open my presents!"

"Or you could go away and let me sleep."

"Don't be mean," Goku admonished, and pulled out his first present. He tore off the snowman paper and found a book on martial arts. "It's from Hakkai!"

Sanzo groped for his glasses. He put them on and took the book from Goku. He scowled at the pages. "I'm going to kill Hakkai."

"Why?" Goku was already tearing into his second present. "I'll have new moves to practice on the monks!"

"Yes," said Sanzo. "That's why I'm going to kill Hakkai. What's that one?"

"From Gojyo. Another book." Goku decided to tease Sanzo a little bit, so he frowned at the title. "The Karma –"

Sanzo snatched it from his hands and shoved it under the pillow. "He's dead meat," Sanzo snarled. "He's so dead for this."

Sanzo's cheeks were slightly pink. Goku knew why, but he also knew it wasn't time yet, so he just smiled and pulled out his last present. "There's no name on this one," he said, but somehow he knew it was from Sanzo. He carefully un-wrapped the plain brown paper, and found a selection of the very sweet things he'd wanted yesterday. Sanzo must have gone back at night and fetched them, because Goku would have _smelled_ them in the monastery if they'd been here sooner.

Sanzo's cheeks were even pinker than they were before.

"Thank you, Sanzo," Goku said solemnly, and gave Sanzo a hug.

Sanzo pushed him away. "Stupid ape," Sanzo muttered

Goku knew what that meant, too.


End file.
